Everything Will Be Okay
by zombified419
Summary: Naruto comes running to Iruka for comfort in tears late one night. What happened?


Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any associated trademarks.

-Everything Will Be Okay-

No; this couldn't be happening to me! I can't believe it, no…

"Calm down. Everything will be okay -," he tried to comfort me as best he could, but I wouldn't listen.

"No, sensei! He – I - ! What did I do wrong?!" I knew I shouldn't scream – I'm always happy when I'm with Iruka-sensei. But I couldn't stop my tears, my screams, my fear.

"Please, stop crying. I hate to see you cry," Iruka smiled softly, wiped my tears away, and pulled me onto his lap like I was twelve again and not sixteen.

"B-but…" I choked on my tears, hiccupping. I realized all my hot tears weren't stopping but slowing. My 'father' wiped them away again, smiling into my cloud of despair.

"It'll be okay; I'm hear," Iruka cooed quietly, softly. Slowly I began to relax under his comfort. Soon my tears stopped and my shaking stilled. Iruka pulled back and smiled, pushing the hair out of my eyes. It was late at night, so my shower had long since passed. I had run all the way from his house to Iruka's apartment. I had been here an hour and a half already.

The dolphin smiled again, kissing my forehead. "All better now, hmm? We'll head over tomorrow and get your things, alright? Stay here tonight – I haven't changed anything in your room." I stood up and took a step back. Iruka got up and made his way down his short hallway.

"Uhm…" I started, a slight tint creeping up my cheeks. "Iruka-sensei?"

He turned towards me, his smile still present. "Yes?"

"Could I, uhm…" I started again. "Could I sleep with you, please?"

Iruka smiled brightly. "Sure; I'll get you something to change into." He stepped back towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, ruffling my hair. "Everything will be okay." I smiled when he turned back around. He was right – everything will be okay.

When I walked into his bedroom he handed me a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. He told me to change while he made a phone call. As he walked off again he was wearing something I finally noticed. He wore a slightly larger black shirt, a little bigger than his frame, but seeming to fit someone else I knew. I dismissed the thought and changed.

Iruka came back a few minutes later to take my clothes. I followed after him quietly, glancing into the laundry room.

"Err, Iruka? Why is there clothing you don't own in there?" I asked quizzically. Iruka blushed slightly, scratching his scar and looking away.

"A…friend stays over sometimes and leaves things – lots of things," the school teacher smiled. "Said person wanted to come over tonight, but understands that you need me more." I reddened slightly – he was right. Iruka was the father I've never had, and I'm always coming to him with my problems.

"Who is it?" I asked. Damn, am I nosy!

I immediately wished I hadn't asked. Iruka turned away abruptly – so I couldn't see his face, apparently. He dumped my clothes next to the mysterious pile and stalked towards the kitchen.

I guess I won't find out from him, then. 'I bet Kakashi knows. He and Iruka are getting closer lately,' I smiled. Time to bribe Kakashi!

"Would you like something to drink?" Iruka asked, interrupting me thoughts.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked hopefully. He smiled.

"Nothing less."

-------------------------

He was warm beside me, breathing steadily. We had fallen asleep a few hours back. My 'father' had held me until I'd fallen to sleep, he following shortly after. Now I was awake, his arms were entangled in his pillow. I missed the warmth and comfort those arms gave me when I was younger.

I doubt I'll never stop loving my dad.

Prying my eyes away from the elder brunette, I looked around the room. Weak moonlight spilled past the parted curtains as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The school teacher's room was shrouded in shadow. Deep corners were never-ending abyss; leaving my mind to fill in the void. Strange, how deep agony can bring out the waxing poet in me. My eyelids slid close slowly – I wanted sleep. But I couldn't even have that.

When I finally relaxed, I saw his face; pale and as beautiful as ever. My eyes snapped open, fresh tears screaming down my face. I gripped Iruka's shirt and buried my face within the folds. He awoke with a jolt.

"Naruto…" he tried to sooth me. "What's the matter?"

My grip tightened – I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Something like a small squeak escaped every time I tried to talk. My 'father's' arms were around me again, stilling my shakes. "Sleep, Naruto. Sleep…" he whispered over and over until I could no longer hear him.

---------------------

A beam of light and lack of warmth woke me up. The sun was high, I notice, maybe 11'o'clock. I haven't slept this late in a while.

Stretching, I got up and stopped off at the bathroom. After relieving myself, I looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy to match my face. It looked like I cried myself to sleep. Ow – that headache made it seem more real.

Iruka was in the kitchen. He was just finishing up when I sat down. "Good morning," he smiled. "Hungry?" I nodded – splashing water on my face made me feel a lot better.

He scooped some eggs onto two plates, long with fried ham and steamed rice. Iruka hardly sat down when a knock came to the door. The dolphin excused himself, telling the other side of the door he was coming. I heard the door open, eating slowly.

"Yes?" the disembodied voice of Iruka asked, followed by a gasp. "What do you want?!" My eyes widened a bit. Iruka's voice had grown deathly cold. That only happened when –

"Please, just let me say something to him –,"

"What?!" Iruka hissed; I recognized the other voice's owner before it spoke. It sounded desperate, pleading –

"Why should I let you anywhere near him?! You've hurt him too much; the only time you can see him is when you flip through your photo album and year book, Uchiha," Iruka spat. "How the hell'd you know where he was?"

"Kakashi told me – please, let me -,"

"He WHAT?!" Iruka roared. I looked around the corner to see Sasuke recoil. "I'll KILL that man!" Just when Sasuke saw me, Iruka slammed the door in his face, dead bolting it twice. He marched back to his breakfast and flopped down into his chair. Iruka's eyes opened to an annoyed slant.

I watched in silence. Finally, he spoke, picking up where he had left off.

Shaking his head, he grumbled. "Men…"

I couldn't stop from laughing. "Y-y…you called-d Ka-ka-shi last night, didn't y-you?"

His eyes narrowed further. "Did; wish I hadn't."

I nearly choked on my breakfast.

----------------------------------

When Iruka left for his shower, I walked to the front door. Unlocking the door, I opened it to get his mail. I didn't get mail when the door opened. Sasuke had been leaning on the door from the outside and now fell into the doorway and onto my feet. I froze – just the mere sight of him hurt. He was surprised, but got up and stood before me.

"Naruto, please, let me explain…" he begged. Those obsidian eyes pleaded with my azure ones. I tired to shake my head, but I couldn't move. I could move, actually, and found myself nodding.

Sasuke smiled slightly, relief obvious. "Thank you. I'm so sorry for hurting you, seriously. What you saw was a complete lie. Sakura talked Ino into kissing me. Ino likes someone else – it was a dare." He tried to apologize quickly. Iruka was out of the shower now and drying his hair. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. Please forgive me. Please."

I read his eyes – they were true. Being with him for so long, it was easy for me to tell if he was lying or not. "Please?" he asked again.

I bit on my bottom lip and slowly began to nod, tears starting again. Sasuke took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me, clutching me tightly. My arms wound around his neck as my tears spilled out. "I f-forgive you…"

"Thank you…" he whispered back. I felt a single tear fall from his tightly-shut eyes. "Thank you so much…" Sasuke buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you so much. So, so much."

"I love you, too."

Behind us, Iruka stood leaning against the wall, smiling. Somehow, Kakashi had found his way inside and stood beside him.

"So, things are working?" The scarecrow asked quietly.

Iruka sighed and looked at him. "Of course." Kakashi looked at him. "I promised him everything would be okay, and I kept my promise," Iruka continued.

The silver-hair man grinned. "Fresh out of the shower, are we?"

Iruka grinned back. "What's it to you?"

"Just wonderin'," the other man said slyly. He leaned over the slightly shorter brunette and licked his jaw.

Iruka grabbed his hands before they could sneak anywhere. "I think I wouldn't mind another one."


End file.
